Traduction - Newlyweds
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Un Thé est organisé à Ivy Town. Le sujet de la semaine est l'homme hyper sexy qui vient d'emménager avec sa femme. REVIEWS Please !


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews Sur Necessary Evil, elles m'ont fait plaisir et même si je ne peux pas répondre à toutes/tous, le cœur y est je vous le promets !**

 **Me revoilà avec un OS, il n'est pas de moi, je l'ai traduit, soyez indulgent, c'est ma première traduction ^^**

 **Auteur : Alayneni**

 **Titre Original : Newlyweds**

 **Titre en Français : Jeunes Mariés**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Mme Carol Granger a regardé une dernière fois le salon où elle organisait son thé aujourd'hui avant d'aller répondre à la sonnette d'entrée. La première personne à arriver était la vieille madame Spritzer, c'était toujours madame Spritzer. Elle aimait arriver plus tôt et commenter l'installation pour le thé. Si une seule tasse ne se trouvait pas sur sa soucoupe, elle ferait un commentaire. La vieille dame se considérant comme une experte dans l'art d'organiser le thé puisqu'elle avait fréquenté un internat en Angleterre. Elle était guindée et droite, personne dans leur groupe n'était autorisé à l'appeler autrement que Madame Spritzer.

Carol ouvrit sa grande porte en acajou et trouva Madame Spritzer sur le pas, coiffée de l'un de ses célèbre chapeau et d'un manteau pendant sur son bras, semblable à ceux de la Reine Elizabeth. La vieille dame lui sourit.

\- _Comment allez-vous ?_ Demanda Madame Spritzer et Carol dû se contenir pour ne pas rouler des yeux. La vieille dame aimant les vieilles manières.

\- _Comment allez-vous ?_ Répondit Carol. Elle s'était sentie très confuse la première qu'elle avait répondu à cette question par _« je vais bien et vous ? »_. Le froncement de sourcil qu'elle avait reçu de la part de la femme plus âgée l'avait fait se sentir mal accueillie dans son groupe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une femme du groupe lui avait expliqué que la réponse correcte que Madame Spritzer cherchait était _« comment allait-vous ? »_ et que tout le monde s'était trompé la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie mieux.

\- _Où allons-nous boire le thé aujourd'hui ma chère ?_ Demanda Mme Spritzer alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison.

\- _Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui que j'ai décidé de tout installer sur la tarasse_. Répondit Carol. Elle remarqua les rides qui se formaient sur le front de l'autre femme indiquant qu'elle n'approuvait pas cette décision... Sans surprise.

\- _Ne fait-il pas trop chaud pour l'extérieur ?_ A demandé madame Spritzer.

\- _Pas du tout, le temps est parfait_. Répondit Carol en la conduisant jusqu'à la terrasse.

Les yeux de Mme Spritzer ont examiné la terrasse avec beaucoup de détails. Les chaises étaient disposées en demi-cercle autour d'une table basse où étaient installé le thé avec cinq tasses à thé et leurs soucoupes. Elle servirait les hors-d'œuvre sur les plateaux qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine quand tout le monde arriverait.

\- _S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous_. A proposé Carol quand la sonnette a retentit. Ce devait être les trois dernières invitées. Alors qu'elle se retourna pour partir, elle remarqua madame Spritzer qui ajustait les tasses à thé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait d'essayer, elle n'arriverait jamais à faire quelque chose de parfait pour elle.

Elle est retournée à la porte d'entrée et a trouvé Mesdemoiselles Lisa Carter, Deedee Tucker et Bernadette Davis sur le pas de la porte. Une fois les salutations faites, elle les conduisit à la terrasse où elles trouvèrent madame Spritzer lisant un magasine dont Carol ignorait la provenance.

\- _Il fait chaud_. Se plaignit madame Spritzer.

\- _Vous avez toujours chaud_. Répondit Lisa qui s'installa tout en prenant la théière afin de verser le thé. Lisa n'a jamais compris la responsabilité de qui servait le thé... Elle faisait comme elle souhaitait.

- _Il fait un peu chaud_. A déclaré Deedee en s'asseyant près de Lisa.

- _Ça s'appelle la ménopause_. Répondit Lisa.

- _Je suis trop jeune pour la ménopause._ A déclaré Deedee vexée.

Des grognements retentirent dans le groupe et madame Granger a profité de cette occasion pour se faufiler dans la cuisine et prendre un plateau de canapés et un plateau d'œufs mimosa. Elle retourna sur la terrasse et offrit un canapé à chacune des femmes avant de poser les plateau sur la table et de s'asseoir. Elle a entendu une conversion _« de Queens »_

- _Queens ?_ A demandé Carol.

\- _Les jeunes mariés qui ont emménagés dans la maison du vieux Fick il y a quelques jours._ Lui a dit Bernadette.

\- _On a des Queens dans le voisinage ?_ A-t-elle demandé. _Comment le comité de voisinage a pu accepter ça ?_

\- _Tu te trompes_. Lui a dit Lisa. _Leur nom de famille est Queen._

- _Oh_! Répondit Carol qui comprenait enfin. _Comment sont-ils ?_

\- _Le mari est sexy._ _Carrie a déjà commencé à lui tourner autour mais elle va avoir du mal avec celui-là_. A déclaré Deedee. Carrie était une femme trois fois divorcée qui vivait dans sa rue. C'était une femme rousse assez jolie. Elle était connue pour avoir harcelé plusieurs hommes. Elle avait couché avec la plupart des hommes du quartier... Le mari de Deedee inclus.

- _Pourquoi ?_ A demandé Carol avec curiosité. Quand Carrie avait un homme dans le collimateur il était dur de lui résister.

\- _Ils sont encore dans la phase lune de miel. Je pense qu'ils sont mariés depuis six mois_. Répondit Lisa.

\- _Exact._ Répondit Deedee. _Il la regarde encore comme si le monte tournait autour d'elle. Nous savons combien de temps dur un mariage_. Continua Deedee, elle et son second mari était mariés depuis deux ans, mais à grâce à Carrie, leur mariage allait bientôt se terminer.

Carol fronça les sourcils.

\- _Mais ils ont des enfants ? Je jurerais avoir vu trois enfant courir sur la pelouse après que tu aies emprunté le taille-haie alors que tu n'avais rien taillé avant_. A déclaré Carol à Deedee. Elle avait été surprise de voir que la blonde avait emprunté cet outil car elle avait soit disant du travail à faire dans le jardin.

\- _Oh c'est comme ça que vous avez eu le taille-haie ?_ A dit Madame Spritzer. _Vous le teniez tellement mal ! Mais je suppose que vous prêtiez plus attention au beau jeune homme qui tondait sa pelouse torse-nu._

- _Torse-nu !_ Grommela Bernadette. _Tu l'as vu torse-nu !_

Le visage de Deedee devint rouge alors qu'elle hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

 _\- Ce n'est pas juste._ Se plaignit Lisa. _Je l'ai seulement aperçu alors qu'il jetait la petite fille en l'air avant de la rattraper._

 _\- Il jetait l'enfant en l'air ?_ Demanda Carol horrifiée.

 _\- Ce doit être sa fille d'un précédent mariage parce que sa femme restait là à les regarder. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Ce sont clairement des jeunes mariés._ A dit Lisa.

 _\- J'organise le thé la semaine prochaine, peut-être que je pourrais inviter Madame Queen à se joindre à nous._ A suggéré Bernadette.

 _\- C'est une excellente idée._ A répondu Madame Spritzer.

 _\- Pitié, pouvons-nous inviter monsieur Queen aussi ?_ A supplié Lisa.

La conversation s'est rapidement tournée vers la mystérieuse voiture noire garée devant la maison de Monsieur Grant... Veuf... Trois nuit la semaine passée.

* * *

Félicity marchait nerveusement jusqu'à la maison qui se trouvait deux portes plus loin. Bernadette s'était arrêtée la veille afin de l'inviter pour le thé. Apparemment quelques femmes mariées du voisinage se retrouvaient chaque semaines pour le thé. Félicity avait poliment accepté mais s'était mise à paniquer une fois la porte fermée. Elle n'avait jamais été à ce genre de chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle avait été voir son mari qui préparait des biscuits dans la cuisine, il avait ri pendant une demi heure et elle s'était enfuie dans son bureau afin de faire des cherches sur les « thés ».

Basée sur ses recherches, Félicity a choisit une tenue très modeste et Oliver lui avait préparé de délicieux scones à la cannelle afin de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Elle s'était assurée que ses cheveux étaient présentables. Oliver avait essayé de les agripper quand il l'avait embrassé au moment de partir mais elle était partie le plateau à la main. Elle frappa à la porte de Bernadette et attendit quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'elle avait cinq minutes de retard et les autres femmes devaient probablement être déjà là. La porte blanche s'ouvrit et Bernadette la salua avec un grand sourire.

- _Félicity vous êtes là !_ Dit-elle en souriant.

- _Oui, un peu en retard, désolée. J'ai apporté quelques scones à la cannelle pour me faire pardonner._ A-t-elle dit en offrant le plateau déjà décoré.

Bernadette lui prit le plateau.

 _\- Merci, c'est très gentil à vous._ La remercia-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Félicity la suivit jusqu'à la véranda à l'arrière de la maison qui donnait sur une piscine. La table était prête et il y avait quatre autres femmes assises tout autour. Félicity ne vivait là que depuis une semaine et ne connaissait pas encore ses voisins. Sauf cette Carrie qui passait son temps à parler avec Oliver.

 _\- Tout le monde, j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouvelle voisine Félicity._ Dit Bernadette au groupe. Elle posa le plateau de scones sur la table et a enlevé le film transparent qui les couvrait.

 _\- Salut._ A dit Félicity en faisant un petit signe de main gêné.

 _\- Voici Lisa._ A dit Bernadette. _Elle vit au bout de la rue, à côté de la maison avec la grande porte.. A côté c'est Carol. Elle vit en face de chez moi. Ensuite Deedee qui vit en face de chez vous._

 _\- Oh, celle qui a eu une urgence ce week-end._ Dit Félicity en se rappelant l'ambulance qui était en face de chez elle.

 _\- Mon fils a pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'enfermer sa baby-sitter dans le congélateur. C'était la faute de la baby-sitter_. A déclaré Deedee.

Il n'y avait apparemment rien à dire car Bernadette continua de présenter la femme assise à la table qui ressemblait à la reine d'Angleterre.

 _\- Voici madame Spritzer._

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_ A demanda madame Sprtizer.

Félicity sourit largement.

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_

La vielle dame lui sourit brillamment.

 _\- Vous invité enfin une femme avec un peu de classe._ _A quel internat avez-vous été ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas été dans un internat. J'ai grandi à Las Vegas._ A dit Félicity incertaine.

 _\- Vous êtes une fille de Vegas ?_ A dit Deedee en regardant Félicity et en détaillant son apparence physique.

 _\- Pas dans le sens où vous avez l'air de le penser !_ Répondit Félicity un peu vexée.

 _\- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît._ A dit Bernadette en essayant de calmer les choses.

Il y avait une chaise libre à côté de madame Spritzer et la vielle dame tapota le siège avec enthousiasme.

 _\- Dites-m'en plus sur vous ma chère_. Pria madame Spritzer quand Félicity s'installa.

 _\- J'ai étudié au MIT et été diplômée en cyber sécurité. J'ai été approché par beaucoup de compagnie afin de travailler pour eux mais j'ai choisi de travailler dans une start-up en Californie. J'ai beaucoup appris et j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ma propre compagnie. J'ai commencé il y a cinq ans_. A-t-elle dit fièrement.

Madame Spritzer hocha la tête et commença les questions.

 _\- Vous vous êtes mariés récemment ?_

 _\- Non, Oliver et moi sommes mariés depuis dix ans._ A dit Félicity avec un grand sourire.

Leurs mâchoires touchèrent le sol.

 _\- Je suis désolée, avez-vous dit dix mois ?_ Demanda Lisa de la confusion présente dans sa voix.

 _\- Non, dix ans, je l'ai rencontré à mon premier travail. On s'est connus pendant deux ans avant de commencer à sortir ensemble. On est pas sortis aussi longtemps ensemble avant qu'il ne me demande en mariage... On s'est mariés trois mois plus tard._ Dit Félicity avec ce petite sourire qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait des débuts de leur relation.

 _\- Dix ans ? Êtes-vous sûre ? Je ne pensais pas que les mariage durait aussi longtemps._ Commenta Deedee avec amertume.

 _\- Je suis sûre_. Dis Félicity, un peu agacée par ces femmes. _Oliver nous a acheté cette maison comme maison d'été pour notre dixième anniversaire. Je l'utilise pour tester un nouveau logiciel que je viens de créer pour permettre aux mères travaillant de travailler de chez elle certains jours par semaines. C'est un peu injuste que je travaille pendant que mon mari et mes enfants sont en vacances._

Les femmes ignorèrent ses commentaires sur son travail, trop concentrées sur le temps qu'elle a été mariée.

 _\- Dix ans de mariage ce n'était rien avant. Roger et moi avons été mariés pendant cinquante avant avant qu'il ne meure._ Dis Madame Spritzer. _Maintenant c'est un miracle que restiez mariés dix ans._

 _\- Oliver et moi tiendront jusqu'à cinquante et même plus._ Dit Félicity avec confiance.

 _\- Non, je n'y crois pas_! Dit Lisa. _Il y a aucun moyen que vous soyez mariés depuis dix ans ! Vous êtes des espions ou autre chose ?_

 _\- Excusez-moi ?_ Demanda Félicity.

 _\- J'ai vu comment il vous regarde, ce n'est pas le regard d'un homme marié depuis dix ans !_ Insista Lisa.

 _\- Et comment mon mari est supposé me regarder ?_ Demanda Félicity, la colère montant en elle.

 _\- Il devrait avoir un gros ventre à cause de la bière, regarder toutes les jeunes femmes qui passent et oublier de faire ses tâches ménagères. Vous devriez lui crier dessus aussi !_ Expliqua Carol.

 _\- Oliver et moi n'avons pas ce type de mariage_. Expliqua Félicity. _Nous sommes partenaires dans tout ce que nous faisons._

 _\- Si c'est vrai alors vous êtes une anomalie. Carrie a déjà fait une fixette sur votre mari. On verra combien de temps vous allez tenir._ Dit Deedee.

 _\- Mon mari ne peut pas se rappeler du prénom de Carrie alors qu'elle lui a dit pleins de fois. Pour lui, elle est la rousse ennuyante de l'autre côté de la porte qui ne peut rien faire par elle même. Les femmes désespérées sont ennuyantes pour lui... Sauf quand j'ai besoin d'aide pour attraper quelque chose dans la cuisine. Il aime faire attention à moi._ Dit Félicity.

Lisa attrapa un scone sur le plateau et le mit dans sa bouche.

 _\- C'est Délicieux !_

 _\- Vraiment ?_ Dit Deedee en en prenant un à son tour.

Madame Spritzer en pris un à son tour.

 _\- Où les as-tu eu Bernadette ?_ Demanda Bernadette.

 _\- Félicity les a apporté._ Dit Bernadette en fronçant les sourcils. Les scones de Félicity avaient plus de succès que sa nourriture.

Les femmes autour de la table se tournèrent vers elle.

 _\- Où les avez-vous eu ?_

 _\- Oliver les a fait, c'est un professionnel, il possède deux restaurant maintenant_. Dit-elle en agitant ses doigts.

 _\- Waouh, vous devez avoir beaucoup de mal à le retenir._ A déclaré Lisa sans hésiter.

Félicity sourit.

 _\- Oliver a toujours dit que la nourriture a été sa première passion mais je serais la dernière. Il n'y aura rien ni personne après moi._

 _\- Ce que vous croyez est adorable._ Dit Deedee d'un ton condescendant. _Mon mari et moi organisons un cocktail pour nos ami la semaine prochaine. Il pense que c'est une fête normale mais je vais lui sortir les papiers du divorce devant tout nos amis_. Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. _Pensez-vous que votre mari pourrait venir ?_

Félicity lui fit un petit sourire.

 _\- Je vais lui demander mais je pense que la réponse sera probablement non. Il s'amuse à rester à la maison avec moi et les enfants._

 _\- Encore une fois, êtes-vous sûre d'être mariée depuis dix ans ?_ Demanda Lisa ?

* * *

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il a été nerveusement quitté la cuisine afin de rejoindre sa femme. Au passage il a regardé si ses enfants étaient bien occupés avec leurs activités d'été.

 _\- Comment était ton thé ?_ Demanda-t-il quand il l'a vit.

 _\- Oliver, il y a des femmes étranges dans le voisinage._ Dit-elle choquée.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'adapter à la vie ici. Elle était brillante et brillait en présence de gens brillants. Il craignait que l'essaie de son logiciel dans une ville différente puisse étouffer sa créativité. Il savait que son logiciel ne fonctionnait pas encore comme elle le souhaitait. Leur aîné n'avait que huit ans mais comme sa mère il était brillant et aimait les ordinateur. Il aimait s'amuser avec le code écrit par sa mère, d'ailleurs il devait être en train de le faire alors que son frère et sa sœur s'amusait à comprendre comment fonctionnait une vieille machine à coudre que Félicity avait trouvé. Il savait que ses enfants étaient différents des autres enfants mais jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour étouffer leur créativité.

 _\- Félicity..._ Soupira-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. _Tout le monde ne comprend pas ton esprit brillant._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Elles pensaient que je mentais quand je leur ai dit qu'on était mariés depuis dix ans._ Expliqua-t-elle.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ Dit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Et bien, il m'a fallut un certain temps pour le comprendre mais c'est parce qu'on continue de se regarder comme si nous venions de nous marier. On a encore ce regard de jeunes mariés._ A-t-elle expliqué en passant ses bras autour de lui et en enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle soupirait de contentement.

 _\- C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit-il en la serrant contre elle et en lui caressant le dos.

 _\- Je suppose..._ Admit-elle... _Heureusement que je ne leur ai pas dit que je suis enceinte. Elle m'aurait accusé de me servir de toi juste pour le sexe._

Oliver fit un sourire.

 _\- Je n'ai aucune objection à être utilisé pour le sexe, en fait les enfants semblent assez occupés, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire un petit coup rapide._

 _\- Maman !_ Appela leur aîné de huit ans.

 _\- Merde..._ Dit Oliver

 _\- Ce soir..._ Dit Félicity en tapotant sa poitrine avant d'aller rejoindre ses enfants.

Oliver la regarda s'éloigner un grand sourire sur son visage. Un mouvement dans leur jardin attira son attention et il vit la rousse ennuyeuse qui arrivait vers leur porte d'entrée. Heureusement qu'il avait débranché la sonnette durant l'absence de Félicity. Si cette femme continuait d'essayer d'attirer son attention il finirait par vendre cette maison dès que Félicity aurait fini son logiciel. Il aimait la région mais rien ne comptait plus que le bonheur de sa femme et de ses enfants.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Je pense que si je traduis d'autres OS, je publierais à la suite de cette fic, j'ai envoyé un mail à un autre auteur mais je n'ai pas de réponse, je ne le ferais que si j'ai le feu vert. Si vous avez des OS que vous aimez, vous pouvez me demandez en me donnant le nom de l'auteur et le titre. Mais attention, que des OS !**

 **A mercredi pour un OS, made by me cette fois ^^**


End file.
